User blog:Jim Logan/I asked Disney
Email #1 I ask Disney to do some things or ask them a question and i will put what they say on here. ---- Ahoy James, Thanks for taking the time to email us. The coin flipping emote was removed because we were having some troubles with the animation. Thank you for letting us know some of the things you would like to see in the Caribbean. We will certainly consider your ideas like cabins and naming your own ships. Maybe someday we will see these things in the Caribbean. If you ever have any other ideas please let us know and we can consider them. Sincerely, Kathryn Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> ORIGINAL MESSAGE - do not edit below this line <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> > From: Jimlogan@yahoo.com> Date: May 30, 2011 - 02:18 PM> > From Name : Captain Jim Logan > > Comments or Questions : I have been meaning to ask, why did you take away the ability for us to flip a coin? And i was wondering if you could add a few things to the ships & Islands like Cabins, houses for the Pirates and I was hoping you could make it so we could, design our own ships and name them like in a type box. ex. The Black Wolverine. > Please write back > James Kennedy Logan > Email #2 Hello fellow Pirate, We are always happy to hear from our Pirates and love to hear what they would like to see added to the game. While we cannot guarantee that we will be able to add your ideas to the game, we will certainly take them into consideration. Also, the Caribbean is a very mysterious place, many new and unexpected things happen all the time. Unfortunately, we cannot foretell what will come or be changed in the Caribbean. You can be sure any news and information can be found in the Current News section of our website (I’ve included the link below). Be sure to keep posted to it mate, as it is updated frequently. http://piratesonline.go.com/#/news_blog/currentnews.html If you have any other ideas or question please let us know. Sincerely, Krista Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> ORIGINAL MESSAGE - do not edit below this line <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> > > > From Name : Captain Jim Logan > > Comments or Questions : I was wondering if you could add the ability for players to create their own familes. And if you could make it so players can buy actually good ships like The Black Pearl, The Intercepter, The Flying Dutchman. etc. > Please Write back > James Logan > Email#3 Ahoy Jim, Thank you for your email. Unfortunately there is no confirmed date of when Pirates of the Caribbean Online is set. The storyline is definitely set in the 1740's but to narrow it down further would be increasingly difficult to do. Pirates may notice some things within the game that don't exactly fit with one specific time frame, but everything in the game (and movies) is as accurate as possible! Please feel free to contact us again if you have any other questions. Kindly, Randy Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> ORIGINAL MESSAGE - do not edit below this line > > From Name : Captain Jim Logan > > Comments or Questions : Hello, Me and a lot of my friends online are arguing over what year it is in the game, now is it 1722 or 1744-1745? > Please write back > ~James Kennedy Logan > Message #4 Hi there, That be some strange occurrences you are seeing, I have never heard of that potion! We are very committed to offering a safe and pleasant environment for everyone. If you see a Pirate acting less than favourable and breaking the Disney House Rules, you can click on them and select the "Report" button. This feature will send a complete report to a Moderator for review. We take these reports seriously and review each one. Please note that if the Pirate you report is on your Friends list, that Pirate will be automatically removed. Using the Report feature will not interrupt yours or any other Pirates game play. The easiest way to avoid another Pirate is to simply change Oceans. Before you send a report, you may want to switch Oceans or use the Ignore feature. You can do so by opening your Sea Chest and going to the "Map" page, then clicking the large arrow at the top to choose another Ocean name. The other Pirate will not be able to follow you if they are not on your Friends List. Another option is blocking the Pirate with the Ignore feature. This prevents the other Pirate from teleporting to you, whispering to you, and asking to be your friend. Please note that you can only ignore Pirates that you are not friends with. Stay savvy, Shannon Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> ORIGINAL MESSAGE - do not edit below this line <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> > > > From Name : Captain Jim Logan > > Comments or Questions : There were 15 players claiming to be part of The Worlds Goverment(Link below) and they were just shooting people claiming. "We will kill all the pirates and clean the Carribean of their filth." > what's going on? They didnt have any names above their head, and when they talked their name didnt appear in the chat box! > Email # 5 Hello, Thank you for contacting Pirates of the Caribbean Online. After looking into the Kraken and previous mention of this on Pirates Online, I did find that on January 7th, 2010 we did have a message in the Current News about Call of the Kraken the mini game, and you can view this post at the following link: http://blog.piratesonline.go.com/blog/pirates/entry/unlimited_access_players_get_a I am not sure if we will see the Kraken in the Caribbean as we never know what will happen next. I do know we have not seen any sea monsters in our oceans yet, but you can always keep a lookout for them as they might sneak up from the deeps for an attack. If you have any further questions please let us know. Sincerely, Krista Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> ORIGINAL MESSAGE - do not edit below this line <<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>> > > From Name : Captain Jim Logan > > Comments or Questions : Excuse me, I speak for a loyal fanbase when I tell you that alot are getting very impatient and angry about The Krakken not being avalible to fight, they are also getting angry about the fact that you told them about the Krakken 'coming at the end of '09' and it isnt up yet, I just want to know, is the Kraken even being made? Category:Blog posts